Love will find a way
by Lady-Cherry
Summary: It was dark and cold outside… It was a night the two of them would always remember… the night they met... the begining of something new... (Foxay Story! there's not enough of 'em!) Chapter 5 a bit rewritten, so please READ & REVIEW!
1. Everything came crashing down

Author's Note : Please Read and Review!! It's my first Fan Fiction... I don't know where it's gonna go, if you have any ideas that could inspire me.. go ahead and shoot it!  
  
It was dark and cold outside. It was a night the two of them would always remember. the night they met... the begining of something new...  
  
The rain was pouring hard that night... so hard that she couldn't see two feet in front of her... A two month pregnant Kay Bennet was running away from her past, her present and herself. The worst thing that someone she was loving so much could ever tell her have been said... the one she always thought of as her one true love betrayed her...  
  
She was reliving the most painful night of her life... Miguel spoke the unforgivable words : "You should get rid of the baby Kay... It'll always remind me of my unfaithfulness toward Charity... please Kay, you gotta understand that this baby shouldn't even be alive... it's just a big mistake! This night was the biggest mistake I could ever make... I've never loved you Kay and I never will... If you have this baby, I won't help you with it... Charity would just hate me if I cared about it..."  
  
So, she ran away... as far as she could go...  
  
At the same time, somewhere else in Harmony, another person was in pain just as her... Fox Crane heard the unbearable words of Theresa : " I'm sorry Fox... I chose Ethan over you... I mean I've been in love with since childhood, how do you want me to do this... I love him... not you" at the same moment, Ethan entered the room and she trew herself at him, like he was gonna disapear forever.  
  
Fox took is car key and sped into the night... "How could she?? I love her and she throw me away for that idiot!! My freakin' half brother!! I hate him so much..." tears were filling his eyes slowly... Not looking where he was going, thinking that at this hour and in this weather no one would be outside, he crossed an intersection and almost hit a person that he didn't have time to see.  
  
The car came to a screeching halt, just in front of a girl who was soaking wet... he got out of his car to check if she was all right and he saw her red rimmed eyes... "Eyes that beautiful shouldn't have tears in 'em..." he mused...  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She look at him, fell in his arm crying. When he asked again if sha was alright... she just cried harder... "You're all wet, come with me, I'll bring you home" "NNOOO, I won't go back!! Ever!!" she screamed. "At least, let me take you out of this rain. Is there anywhere you wanna go?" he asked very concerned by this distressed young girl, "No, there's no where I can go, nobody wants me around... I don't know where to go..." she said before starting to cry again. "Ok, do you wanna have coffee with me and talk about what's going on...?" She didn't move and continued crying... Fox wondered why he was here in the rain with a girl cryin' in his arm while he was in pain to... Soon after he thought of that, he started letted his tears flow away, for him, for this girl he didn't know and for all the pain he ever had in his life.  
  
After a moment, the sob subsided.. the girl was so exhausted that she fell unconscius into his arms... He brought her into his car and went back to the mansion. Fox called the Crane's private doctor to do a check up on that mysterious girl. She had no paper on her, just a little jacket with a few dollars in her pockets. The doctor said not to be worried, she would awake in a little while, she needed lots of sleep, especially in her condition. "What conditon?" Fox asked, a bit worried. "Well Mr. Crane, the lady's pregnant, let her rest for a while, don't leave her alone, when she'll wake up, she'll be disoriented a lot considering what she's been through." "God, I wish I knew what happend to her... Running away in this horrible weather" Fox thought to himself  
  
Three days later, she woke up, wondering what happened, where was she and who was this handsome man sleeping on a chair by her side. The man woke up just a bit after her, he said "Wow you're a sleeper!! Three days in a row!! You were very exhausted!" Kay asked him : "I'm sorry to be rude but who are you, where am I and what am I doing here?" 


	2. Remembrance and pain part 1

Autor's note : I don't know how to do the italic thing when they're thinking so when you'll see **something** they're thinking! Enjoy and don't forget to read and review please!  
  
"You mean, you don't remember what happend to you?" asked Fox, "No, I just remember runnig away from my house, hoping to find peace at once..." aswered Kay, tears in her eyes. "What do you mean? Has something horrible happened to you" "yeah"said Kay in a low voice. "Do you want to talk about it? asked Fox, suddenly starting to feel concerned about this girl, he wished he could take that pain away from her heart. "All right, we'll talk about it later, if you wish" "Yeah, maybe..." Fox looked at her one last time and said : " What's your name again?" she said "Kay, only Kay, I don't want to live with the last name I have right now" she said, bitterness in her voice "Oh?" "To long to explain for the moment, but what's your's and where am I again?" "My name is Nicholas Foxworthy Crane, and you're in the Crane Mansion" His grand father was looking for him so he left Kay on this, looking like she has been hit by a truck.  
  
When Fox found is grand father, he was fuming at him. "Why did you bring a local in the mansion?" "She needed my help grand-father" "For what?" "I think she was about to commit suicide, I coudn't let her do that now could I?". Alaister was sitting there thinking about what his grand son just said. "You're right I think, but she has to leave as soon as possible" "She has nowhere to go" Fox said desperatly "I don't care about it, she has to leave!". At the same moment, a maid entered the room to say that the lady who's been sleeping for three days needed some clothes and food. Alaister told her to give her what she needed and he would talk to her soon. "You will throw her out now that she's awake?" asked Fox who couldn't stand the idea of this poor lost young woman. "No I won't, but I will do so soon." "Why would you do that? She's two months pregnant with nowhere to go.." Fox said starting to feel angry at his insensitive grand father. "Oh, so that's why you want to keep her around... You sould have protected yourself Fox, I don't want another bastard in my family" said Alaister, starting to be very angry as well. "It's not mine, when I met her, she was already pregnant, I met her three days ago for your information!" Angryness was now changing into rage in his voice "Don't be arrogant Fox, you know what can happend to you if you defie me!". That was the last thing said between them. Fox was fuming and Alaister was delighted to overpower his grand-son. Fox got out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kay got bak from her initial shock and now was looking around this huge house she had only seen in her wildest dreams. The maid brought her some clothes, a simple red shirt with black pants and a little gray vest, from the wardrobe of one of Fox's sisters. It was fitting her well even with her little belly showing. She was walking around when she found Theresa. "Oh no, not her.. please God, anybody but her!!" she said under her breath so that Theresa wouldn't hear her. Kay couldn't stand Theresa's presence because of her ridiculus schemes to get Ethan. **I know I'm not better than her, but I won't use my child to get the love of my live back, never... it's not like he want this baby anyways...** Kay was thinking to herself was she heard Theresa perky annoying voice calling her. **I thought I could escape her, but here we are** was Kay's final thought when Theresa started talking to her. " Kay, what are you doing in here? I never thought that I would see you here, in the mansion". "Yeah I know, I'm not even sure of why I'm here anyways. I have to talk to Fox anyways." The look on Theresa's face was hard to read when Kay mentionned Fox. "You know him? Since when?" asked Theresa, who was now showing some annoyment in her to perky face. "Well, it seems that I've fallen unconscius into his arms three days ago." "Oh really? How come?" asked Theresa with fake concern in her voice. "I'm not sure and I don't want to talk about it right now" **and especially not with you!**  
  
Somewhere else in Harmony, half a family was concerned by the disaperrance of one of they're member. Sam was going for three days now, not knowing where his little girl was. "Where could Kay be?"he was so worried. Grace was standing in a corner of the room, a dark smile on her face "Come on Sam, she did all she could do to break poor Charity and Miguel up, so only ran away to make them feel guilty about their upcoming wedding." "Grace you can't be serious when you say that?? She's your daugther for God sake! What if she's hurt?" asked Sam getting more and more furious by the second. "Well if she is, she'll only get what she deserve for what she's been doing." the dark smile on Grace's face spreading wider a the tought. "I can't believe you!" "Well, she hurted my poor Charity, what do you want me to think. Charity's like a daugther to me" **No wonder Kay was not feeling welcomed in her own family!** Sam thought feeling even more worried and sad that is little girl ran away.  
  
Miguel was sitting on his bed, Charity was babbling something to him. He was not listening to her. He felt bad for all the things he said to Kay three days ago. **Where is she now?** "Miguel are you even listening to me?" asked Charity frustrated the her boyfriend, and soon to be husband, was thinking about something else than her. "Ugh, sorry what were you saying?" "I was talking about our wedding, I'm so happy I'm about to become Mrs Lopez-Fitzgerald! Life is so wonderful to us." **Oh yeah and I'm also happy that Kay is not part of my life anymore and I wish I could have been the first one in your bed!** "I'm happy to Charity, I can't wait for you to be my wife and think of all the kids we'll have" "You already have one Miguel" said Charity with an harsh tone "When I slept with her I thought that she was you!" said Miguel, hurted by this comment. "I know, I know, I'm sorry Miguel, I won't bring this baby up again" she said with a sugary voice "I really sorry about it Charity, really, I promised you that I wouldn't take care of it and intend to stick to my promise". For some odd reason, he wished that he never promised that to Charity.  
  
Back in the Crane'S mansion, Kay finaly got rid of Theresa. **I hope she will not tell anyone that I'm here.** she was thinking when a maid told her that Mr Alaister Crane wanted to talk to her. She went to Alaister's study only to find him sitting at his desk looking at picture frame with a great sadness in his eyes. "You wanted to see me Mr. Crane?" "Yes Miss, I need to know a few thing about you" "Ok, ask me what you want, I've got nothing to hide" she said confidence in her voice "How did you meet my grand-son Fox" "I was runnig down the road, in the middle of the night and pourring rain. I stopped in the middle of the street and he almost knock me over." "Do you intend to have a law suit against the Crane family for this incident?" said Alaister with a slightly hard tone "No, I don't intend to." She said, a bit hurt by the comment and then she said something that took Alaister by surprise "I know it's a bit odd to say but it's the first time I feel good somewhere." "What do you mean?" Alaister said, a little panick and surprise showing in his eyes "No one is judging me for my past action because you don't about it, it's nothing much but it caused me lots of problem!" she said with a mixed expression of happiness and sadness "I'm sorry I shouln't tell you all of this. It's just that I feel, at this very moment, Mr. Crane, the most peaceful moment of my life, as if my place in this world was in here" Kay said, looking relax and sincere. "Are you after our money?" Alaister now looking a bit angry. "No I'm not!" she said and then whispered "I'm not like Theresa" "We are not here to talk about Theresa, but about you" "I'm sorry Mr. Crane" "It's all right, Miss. I heard that you're pregnant, is it from Fox" "No, absolutly not! It's from a guy I thought I ws in love with. That's a part of why I ws running away that night." Alaister was looking in her eyes with something she only saw in Fox's eyes : care for her and what could happen to her. "Well young lady, we are done for now, you're welcomed to stay in here till our next meeting. I've some things to think about" "Thanks Mr. Crane". Kay was very surprised to be able to stay in here. So would make herself as small as possible for a while. She was wishing that Theresa would just keep her mouth shut about her, she didn't want to be found.  
  
Alaister was now alone in his office nad felt very distured. This young woman was in so much pain, he could read it in her eyes. He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this toward this girl. He never treated his own childrens and grand children with this much of attention, so why her? Then, it hitted him.  
  
- - - - - Flashback - - - - -  
  
They were running down the river side, they were only sixteen. Under a tall tree, they shared the greatest gift each could give the other, themselves for the first time. She was so beautiful that day. They came to this tree together everytime they could. He loved her so much. One day, she looked at him with tears in her eyes"Alaister, there's something I have to tell you..." "What is it?" he was worried by her tone "Well I'm pregnant and my parents are sending me away to get rid of it" "What?? No, you can't! We'll get married if we need to!" tears in his eyes too "You know we can't, were to young and my parents planned me a wedding with a rich man older than me" she said crying harder "NNOOO!!" "I'm sorry Alaister, there's nothing I can do, I have to listen to my parents, they know better than me" and she ran away. Alaister never saw that girl again.  
  
- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -  
  
Alaister letted a few tears go down his cheek. He'll help this girl go through anything. For a wierd reason, he needed this more than anything in the world. He suddenly understood why he had treated his daughter and grand daugters the way he had been for so may years. 


	3. Remembrance and Pain part 2, Kay's Story

Hello, author's again : ok, Kay story will be like a long flashback so it'll be easier for me to write, and when Fox makes a comment it'll be like this : -- comment -- and Kay answers will be in the flashback. With this said, let's go and enjoy the ride!!  
  
Fox was in the garden, mad at his grand father. He didn't hear Kay walk behind him. "Ahem" Fox turned around seeing Kay  
  
"Fox, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"What's wrong Kay"  
  
"Alaister is letting me stay here for a while. He said he had something to think through.. I didn't think he would let me".  
  
Kay was a bit perplex about this situation but now, since she could stay a bit, she could tell her story to Fox before Theresa could tell anything bad about her.  
  
"Fox, please sit down, this is going to be a long story and please don't interrupt me, I need to get it all out so you can understand where I'm coming from".  
  
- - - - - Flashback - - - - -  
  
Everything began on a bright summer day. Everything was so perfect. I was going to tell my best friend, Miguel, that I was in love with him.  
  
At the time, he was my reason to wake up and still was until last week. Miguel is my childhood best friend, was started talking, walking, kindergarten together, we even played baseball together. We were inseparable. In 6th grade, I started to have feeling for Miguel. For him, I was only his best buddy.  
  
The day I was finaly ready to tell him, a strange girl came into town. Blonde girl with big blue eyes, Miguel looked at her once, it was love at first sight.  
  
-- Who was she? asked Fox. --  
  
She was my cousin, Charity, the long lost daughter of my amnesic mother's sister. God, I truly hate that day, the day that she came into my live. (she said that with a kind of bitterness that Fox never heard in his live, and god he heard a lot of it in his life.) She came to live with us when her mother died in a fire. The money that my parents had saved up for me, they wanted to buy me a car, my mother spent it all on Charity. My mother even gave her my room, so I had to bunk with my little sister. I was enraged. In less than a month, she took my best friend, she took my room, even my mother, 'cause she stopped talking to me afterwards and she really prefered Charity over me. All my live was now in her hands. I tried everything to brake her and Miguel up... Nothing worked... Nothing! (the bitterness was now turning into rage)  
  
One night, I tought I could make him see that he loved me, so I sneaked up in his room, he was awake, well that's what I thought. I started kissing him and he was kissing me back! I was ecstatic! We made love. (tears were now rolling down Kay's cheek, Fox took her into his arms and rocked her while she finished her story.) Then, he realised than I was not Charity and it wasn't a dream, he threw me out.  
  
A liltte while after this "incident", my family discovered what I had done, past and present. My mother told me that she was ashamed of even calling me her daugther, that Charity was more a daughter to her than me. My father was disapointed in me and Miguel said (she broke down when she said), he said that I was the most horrible person he ever met, that he didn't knew me anymore! I told him all I had keeped up to myself for to long, that he only cared about Charity, that he was still thinking that I was his best friend, but I told him that he could see me for what I was, a girl desperatly in love with him. He told me he couldn't face me anymore. After that, I lived in my room most of the time, coming down stairs to eat a bit when nobody was around. My father was the only one who didn't cast me entirely away from his life, but I knew that he was heartbroken because of me.  
  
This kept going for two months. Last week I had a doctor appointement, I was sick everyday, I couldn't get up. My daddy took me. Then the doctor asked me question about everything I could know about my health, if I had any allergies and then she asked me about my period, I told that I was not very regular, but I didn't have last month and this month either. Then she asked me if I had any unprotected sex in these last two or three months. The realisation hitted me full force. I was pregnant with Miguel's child.  
  
-- This must have been a painful realisation? -  
  
No, because I thought I could get Miguel back, me carring his child, he couldn't turn his back on me.  
  
-- What did he say? --  
  
That He would never take care of this child, that I never loved me or ever will. I hate him so much right now!!  
  
- - - - - End of Flashback - - - - -  
  
"I'm so sorry for you Kay, I really am" Fox was feeling very touched by her story.  
  
"It's all right, I've survived till this day, I can go forward in my life, well I hope I can".  
  
Theresa was watching them from a window near the garden, she couldn't bear looking at him caring about another woman than herself. God, why did she chose Ethan over Fox... Fox was so much more hot than Ethan... She wasn't happy about her choice... There was no challenge anymore. Gwen gave up the fight for Ethan, she was tired of it. He couldn't decide between the 2 women. Gwen chose for him and went away. Gwen didn't hate Theresa, she was too tired to even be angry anymore. Now Theresa wanted Fox back. Ethan was not a real Crane after all. She'd have to seduce him just a bit more to get him to her feet again. After the stunt she pulled on him, she'd have to work a bit harder to make him worship her again. She knew he was still in love with her, maybe not as much as before, but she knew he was.  
  
Outside, it was Fox's turn to open up on his share of pain. He told Kay all about Theresa and what happened between them, that he was in love with her and that she chose his half brother over him. Kay was not very surprised by what she was hearing. Theresa was an even bigger schemer than herself, but she decided not to say a word to Fox on how Theresa is and always has been. The right time would come and Kay would tell him all he wanted to know on Theresa.  
  
Somewhere else in Harmony...  
  
Miguel was sitting in the park Kay and him used to play when they were younger. He was thinking about all the good times he had with Kay. Their first day in kindergarten, their first day at school, the first day at baseball... their first kiss... She was his first everyting...  
  
-God, I miss her so much. He said out loud, to no one in particular  
  
- Who are you missing so much Miguel? Charity was standing right behind him, you're missing me already, you were at my house 20 minutes ago! I missed you too Miguel!  
  
Miguel was stunned when he realised that Charity just heard him and that she tought he was talking about her  
  
- Charity, I was talking about Kay, I'm really worried about her...  
  
- Don't be I'm sure she's all right... **yeah, like I care, she's finally out of my hair!!**  
  
They just sat there a moment than went back to the Bennet house to see if there were any news of Kay. 


	4. A month Later

Author's note again.  
  
All right, I'm sorry it took so long but I was not really inspired to write this chapter. I don't know yet where I'm going with this story and I hope this chapter is not that bad... Please read and review!  
  
P.S. If you have any ideas on how I sould continue this story, please tell me so... I need Help!!!  
  
A month later.  
  
Kay was still at the Crane Mansion. Alister didn't speak to her in that time. She was getting a bit worried of what could happen to her, and now, thanks to Theresa, everybody knew where she was. Kay was so mad. All the people that were once in her life tried to contact her. She only talked to her father, she told him that she was ok and that she was sorry for everything she ever did to hurt him. Sam told her that he was worried he would never leave her alone like he did again and that he forgave her everything she did, even getting pregnant. He would love the baby as much as any of his own children, after all it was his very first grand-child, he was very happy. Kay was thankful for having such a great father. Miguel even came to see her one day, she didn't get out of her room. She didn't want to be judge and be accused to be a horrible monster again. To see him gloat on how he and Charity were each other's soul mate and that she couldn't do a thing about it. She understood that and she never want to see him again. He was with Charity and she couldn't do or wouldn't do anything about now. It was over and she was now ready to move on...  
  
- Kay, please I need to talk to you! Miguel yelled trough the door  
  
He got no answer but he knew Kay was in there, Theresa told him so. He needed to talk to her about the future of this child, even though he said that he would never care *Why did I ever said that?* He knocked on the door a few more times and continued yelling. At some point Alister, whose study wasn't far away, came out and threw Miguel out saying that if Kay didn't answer the door the first time, she wouldn't answer after forty time and that if he's coming back here again to harass Kay, he'll be in deep trouble.  
  
Since Kay came to the mansion, something changed for the better for one man, Fox. He was troubled... by Theresa. She has never been so sweet and caring with him. One day, she had prefered to be with him instead of Ethan. He was estatic. He couldn't believe that Theresa was still interested in him. That she might leave Ethan for him. Everything was so amazing in his life. He was about to have the woman he's been dreaming about for a year now in his life and a great friend who understood him very well... what could go wrong now?  
  
They were taking a walk in the garden, both wondering what to do with they're day...  
  
- We could take Ethan Martin to a movie ? proposed Theresa  
  
- Or we can stay here and "talk" like we did this morning  
  
- Humm... I don't know, I don't want cheat on Ethan... but I want you so much!  
  
- Well, why don't you leave him for me?  
  
- Well Fox, I don't know if I have some feeling for Ethan... I think I do but I'm not really sure... I really need your support right now...  
  
- Everything will be all right Theresa!  
  
- You're probably right...  
  
Why wasn't she leaving Ethan? That was something Theresa wasn't ready to face yet beacause her plan was not entirely complete. She wanted to have both man at her feet by making Ethan jealous and she wanted Fox all for herself but she wanted nothing more but worship from him. Gifts, night on the town, everything she could have without leaving Ethan.She loved being in between two men who were fighting for her love. She was also concerned about Kay's presence in the mansion, she could ruin her plan to get all that she ever wanted. Theresa would get rid of her somehow but right now, she needed to decide what to do next...  
  
Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Kay was being called by Alister  
  
- Kay, you've been here for a month now and I like having you around.  
  
- I like being here to M. Crane. Everybody in here is so nice to me, I couldn't be happier!  
  
- That's great. I was wondering if you could finish your high-school now that you're pregnant... I came to the conclusion that you couldn't in a public school so I've hired you a tutor. You'll be able to finish it and have your diploma by the end of the current year.  
  
- Oh my God! Thank you!!  
  
- Also, I'd like to give this baby a good start in life so I've opened him or her an account to pay for his future studies.  
  
- It's so much Mr. Crane... I couldn't accept such a gift  
  
- You'll have to because it's already done by now. I want this child to be happy and if I can help, I will. Now, there's some other things I need to take care of...  
  
- Of course... Thanks again Mr. Crane...  
  
Kay couldn't believe what just happened. She wanted to tell Fox but she couldn't find him. *Where is he now?* she tought.  
  
Out in the garden, Fox and Theresa were walking along a little path.  
  
- Theresa, I'm so happy right now... my life couldn't be better!  
  
- I'm happy too Fox!  
  
Theresa jumped in Fox's arms and she kissed him like she never did before, with all the passion she could find in herself  
  
*He's mine again!! Nobody can have him now, not even Kay!*  
  
*I love her so much!*  
  
This was the moment Kay walked in the garden and what she saw was too much to bear... she ran again... she ran away from something she wasn't sure she could understand... only that seeing Fox kiss Theresa was as painful as seeing Miguel kiss Charity...  
  
*Why do I feel this way? I'm not in love with Fox... I'm sure I'm not! But why does this kiss between him and Theresa bother's me so much??*  
  
Kay ran upstairs to get all her things and she was about to leave the mansion without telling anybody when a voice startled her.  
  
- Where are you going Kay?  
  
- Oh Mr. Crane... I'm sorry but I can't stay here because of..  
  
- I think I know what you're talking about  
  
- But..  
  
- No but's. Now, come with me Kay, I need to talk about something with you...  
  
- All right... I guess...  
  
- I'll call a maid and all of your luggage will bu returned where it should be...  
  
- Thanks Mr. Crane.  
  
In the study, Alister closed the door behind Kay asked her to sit down on a couch nearby.  
  
- Ok, first things first You need stop calling me sir or Mr, call me grand father.  
  
Kay wasn't sure she could call him grand-father, but something inside her heart told her she could. He was the first one, beside her father, that treated her like a decent human being and she was very greatful for that. She decided to trust her feeling.  
  
- Ok grand Father.  
  
- Kay, I need to know what you were doing earlier, I mean I give you everything you could ever need and you run away...  
  
- Grand Father, I really don't know what I was doing or why...  
  
- Are you in love why my grand-son?  
  
- I honestly don't know.... but I need to ask you a question please  
  
- Humm all right, go ahead  
  
- Why do you care so much about me and my future baby? I'm not even in your family... I mean, my family doesn't want me around, my mother hates me and you're the one taking care of me... I need to know why...  
  
- It's a direct question and I'll try my best to answer it... Humm ok, Let me tell you a story first, maybe you'll understand why I do this... 


	5. Alaister

Autor's note  
  
All right guys, I rewrote some parts of this chapter. And please REVIEW! Also, thanks to the ideas you've given me, dear readers! I need to keep Theresa in the story, don't worry it'll be great! So read on and give me some review!!  
  
  
  
Kay was taken aback by Alaister's story. She couldn't believe that he was just a man with an old broken heart.  
  
- And that's why I became cold hearted... I didn't want to suffer this kind of pain again... I hurt so much not knowing where my son or daughter might be today.  
  
- I think I understand what you're feeling...  
  
- Kay, I saw as my last chance of hope to be a better man. I feel a connection to you, I love you like one of my own children. Since you've been around, I've wanted to change, I want to be there for you, for this little one. I want to spare you all the pain I've been through...  
  
Alaister told Kay that nobody else knew this part of his life. She was so touched by his confidence in her that she almost cried. The conversation went on Fox and Theresa. He asked Kay what she tought about her.  
  
- Oh, hum... well I know that she wanted to be with Ethan for a long time. And now, she turned herself into a woman who'll use her own child to get anything she could ever want... it's her pass to get anything from Ethan and Fox... She'll use her son anyways she can, she a very manipulative woman. I hate her so much... I could never use my baby do try and get things. It's the most precious thing that will cross my life. I'll respect my baby more than my mother respected me. Theresa doesn't deserve Ethan- Martin. That's what I think.  
  
Alaister told Kay that he heard everything he needed to hear and that he would see her again later. As soon as Kay left, a strange smile crept on Alaister's face...  
  
- Well Theresa, when I'll be done with you, you won't have a penny or a future left!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bennet's House, Charity was looking around Kay's old room. Turning everything upside-down to try to find anything she could. She was hoping for a lost diary or note that would say that Kay hated her... she found nothing, like every other time she's been in there. She went downstairs and seeing no one she said outloud :  
  
- I hope Kay would have written a diary, I could read it and find things to incriminate her. Things that said she did bad things to me, everyone would hate her a little more... humm... I'll find something to make her pay for having Miguel's child.  
  
Jessica was sitting in a far corner and she heard everything. Luckily, she was the one who took all the diaries Kay could have even written. She didn't really like her sister, but she's missing her real sibling. Since Kay ran away, Charity took all the place she could, Grace was only seeing her and when the subject of Kay was on the table, she only said that Kay was evil and that she was happy, that she was gone and that she could rot in hell. Sam was looking desperate and when his wife was talking like this about his little girl, he only wanted to rip her head off. He couldn't believe that Grace hated Kay that much. He didn't realize till it was too late that Charity took all of Kay's place.  
  
Jessica got up and went upstairs after Charity left the house to be with Miguel. *She's always with him... and he's not bored yet by her so sweet attitude, I mean she's so sweet you get cavities just by looking at her... he's probably better than me.* She went to her room, turned on her computer and began to write an e-mail to Kay. She's been writing a e-mail everyday since the last month and she hasn't got any answer yet. She hoped that this last e-mail would warm Kay's heart about her.  
  
--  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
I hope you got my last letter. I truly understand what you've been through in this house. Charity's horrible, she's the only one mom listens or talks too. She's a real princess, I have to do all of her chores around the house, her pretty hands can't touch a broom or wash the dishes. She only has to be with Miguel, every hour of the day!! The guy only see's her, he's been drooling like crazy over her since you're gone. But there's something in his eyes that do not entirely match his drooling over her. There's something sad, everytimes he look at me. He looks like he wants to be saved from her and he always run by her side... really paradoxal. Also, I've been hiding your diaries. Charity's been looking all over the place to find 'em. I've hidden 'em in my special place, where no one could ever find 'em.  
  
Kay, Dad and I really miss you. You did some "bad" things, but nonetheless, I love you!  
  
I hope you won't be made at me for this one, but I'm in love with Reese... Eversince I've been a kid and now were going out.  
  
Good Bye  
  
Hope you'll answer this one!  
  
Your little sister  
  
Jessica.  
  
--  
  
Kay had tears in her eyes when she was done reading this e-mail. She decided to answer her sister under her pen name, Ann Mercedes Dumas, because Charity could get her hands on that e-mail. Maybe she was a little paranoid but no chance were taken. Jessica would understand who this was. Ann was the name she always said she would give her daughter if she ever had one and Dumas, from Alexander Dumas, was a french writer that she started to read while she was still at home. She loved the Count of Monte Cristo, so she made her middle name Mercedes, the name of the lady loved by Monte Cristo.  
  
--  
  
Dear Jessica,  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to answer to you letter. Thanks for all you said to me, in this and past letter and also what you did for me. I love you too! I'll talk to you soon, I promise. I'm not mad at you, he's never been anything more than a friend for me, so like the song says Don't worry, be happy!  
  
Love  
  
Ann Mercedes Dumas  
  
--  
  
Jessica was terribly happy to have an answer, so she ran at Reese's to tell him the good news. She needed all of his support right now. Grace was a real pain and she wanted to run away just like Kay did but she couldn't leave her father with Grace and Charity. She was sticking by her father, no matter what, she would never leave him and would support any of his decisions.  
  
In her room, Theresa was happy that her plan was going exactly the way she planned. Fox was drooling over her, taking her out, he was doing everything she wanted. Ethan was jaleous so he showered her with gifts and attention. Her life couldn't be more perfect. But she had to deal with Kay now. Fox and Ethan couldn't know about her past and her schemes. She needed to discredit her in their eyes. She had the perfect plan for that too.  
  
Alaister, who was keeping close tabs on Theresa and needed to expose her as soon as possible... but how would he do it?  
  
Meanwhile Kay was looking for Fox. She really needed to talk to him right now. She saw him in his room.  
  
- Kay, it's been a while since I've last seen you.  
  
- Yeah you're always with Theresa. She said with a cold and harsh tone  
  
- Have you seen Theresa around?  
  
- No, and I don't care where on Earth she can be!  
  
- Hey, what's wrong with you?  
  
- I thought you cared about our friendship! You're hurting me like Miguel did!!  
  
- What?!?!  
  
- Yeah, I'm existing in your eyes only when you need to talk about Theresa or when she not there, well let's go talk to Kay, she so dependable  
  
- No, I'm not doing that!!  
  
- Yes you are! You're totally ignoring me! It's all the same again!  
  
- No Kay..  
  
She didn't let him finish his sentence 'cause she turned around and ran away. She needed to be alone for a little moment, to think about her feeling for Fox. Was she in love with him? Why she did felt so hurt and angry at him? He was just her friend, nothing more... Or was he?  
  
Fox knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. Her heard her cry and it broke his heart. He remembered one night, after a long talk that he promised her to never ignore her or leave her alone for another woman. She needed him so much and he letted her down.  
  
- Kay, please, open the door! He yelled trought the door. Please I wanna talk to you.  
  
- GO AWAY!!! GO FIND THERESA SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!!!!!  
  
- No Kay, she's not, you're different than her, I really like, you and I sorry I've treated you like this. Will you please open the door ?  
  
She was crying harder now.  
  
- NO!! GO AWAY!!!  
  
- All right, but I'll come back soon, and I want to talk to you... I wanna know if I can do anything to be forgiven  
  
When he got no answer, he left and went to see his grand-father. Fox tought that he would get more answers that way. Alaister was pleased to see that his grand-son really did care about Kay. He told him that he needed to make up with Kay because she was the closest friend he ever had. She was the one who would always be there for him. He told Fox that love like the one he had with Theresa was not something he sould count on, that somethimes life was cruel and he would need support.  
  
Fox was puzzled by what Alaister said about Theresa. What could go wrong? She loved him, right? He started to have a slight doubt crepping in his mind... *What if...* He would think about it later, now he needed to call the florist. He ordered a big bouquet of white roses with red edges. He really needed her friendship and he was truly sorry for the way he acted toward her.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
A really nice smell woke up Kay. When she opened her eyes, she saw her room filled with white roses with red edges, some whites and some red too. She found a card on her night stand that said - I'm sorry, you're the best and I need you... - Fox -  
  
- Oh he's so sweet...  
  
The door opened and Fox looked inside the room when he heard Kay  
  
- Am I forgiven?  
  
Kay was startled by the voice and she saw Fox looking at her with his puppy eyes that she thought were the cutest ever..  
  
- Yes, for now you're forgiven  
  
- I've something for you...  
  
He opened the door entirely and she saw that he had her breakfast on a plate. He brought her breakfast in bed. She was very happy, she found her beloved Fox again.  
  
Alaister was pleased to hear for the maid that her grand-son made up with Kay. He would need her a lot in the next few day. He a planned Theresa's downfall and it would happen soon. 


	6. Theresa's Downfall

Hello everyone! Back on track again! There's one thing I need to tell all of you dear readers : Since I'm about the only one writing about Fox and Kay, I'll tell you my reason. I really don't like Theresa... I don't think she deserve Fox, I mean she broke Ethan's marriage to Gwen how many times now? Also, I'm annoyed by her always watery eyes.. she's always on the verge of crying... everyone is pittying (is that a real word?) her... Another reason : I'm tired to see Kay running around a man who doesn't even want her... So I think that's it... thank you all of those who reviewed my fic and the show must go on so let's go!  
  
The next few days went by like seconds. Everything happened so fast and took everybody by surprise. Alaister exposed Theresa's schemes all at once. Ethan couldn't believe his wife and he hated Fox with all his might. Fox was in so much pain. Even if he didn't like his brother very much, he never meant to hurt him, but he loved Theresa too. Theresa has been kicked out of the mansion with nothing left. Not even her son, Alaister made sure that Ethan had the child's custody. She was so mad at everyone and especially at Kay. She blamed her for all the trouble she was. Her plan was foolproof it was supposed to work out the way she planned it.  
  
Since the news came out, Fox locked himself up in his room with a few bottle of scotch. He was only coming down only to get more. Kay was desperate to see him but he refused to see anyone. His pain was too much too bear right now, he needed to be alone. After a few days of this "circus" she went to Fox's door to remind him that her ultrasound was today and he promised to go with her. She turned the handle to see if he was still locked up, and surprisingly the door opened. What she saw was absolutely disgusting. The odor in Fox's room was just plain horrible and he was lying on his bed a bottle of scotch in his hand and twenty other empty on a desk nearby. She yelled at him to get up and take a shower and he answered with a loud grunt.  
  
- Fox, I'm so disapointed in you, she sighed, you promised me you would come with to my ultrasound. You said you wanted to see what my baby looked like. Come on get up!  
  
- Go away, I wanna be alone. Seeing your baby will only remember me of what could've happened with Theresa. God I love her..... why won't she love me for real..? why was she using me?  
  
Kay was so mad that she ran out of the room, only to find Julian right in front of her. She had seen Julian only two or three times since her arrival in the mansion. She thought that he was not the man he pretented to be. He was not heartless, like everyone thought he was, but she saw in his eyes that he was a broken heart, like her and his father. She was nice to Julian and he was acting like a decent gentleman with her. Julian liked Kay more than his own children. He asked her where she was going and she told him about Fox's behavior, the fact that he promised her to come with her to her ultrasound.  
  
- Can I do something for you Kay?  
  
- No thanks. I hate Fox so much right now... I needed him and all of a sudden, he's not half the man he used to be. It's sad... I don't know if I can do anything for him.  
  
- Let me talk to him, we'll see what happend.  
  
Julian went into Fox's room. He told him that Kay needed him right now and that he'd better get up and keep his promise or he'd rather be anywhere else than here. Fox grunted and said that he'd be anywhere but here anyways. He couldn't stand the idea of losing the "love of his life" like that. Julian was completely fed up with these crap arguments so he said to Fox:  
  
- All right, that's enough!! Either you get up, or I'll make you!  
  
- Come on Julian, you don't even care... you don't know what it's like to lose someone you really love...  
  
- That's what *you* think son! Now keep the promise you made to Kay and go with her!  
  
Fox grunted a little more, but he got up and took a very needed shower. Kay was waiting for him in the living room. She was sad for him, she knew what it was to lose someone you really love. She tought he needed her now but he's been pushing her aside for the last three days now.  
  
Fox was a the top of the stairs and he was watching Kay sitting and waiting for him. He couldn't bear the sight of Kay. She was three months pregnant now, looking so wonderful. He couldn't stand hurting her because he still loved Theresa and wouldn't be a good friend she could count on. He needed to get away, from Kay's expectant eyes, from this crazy small town and of course from the woman who shattered his heart in a thousand pieces. Escaping this town was the only thing he could think about right now. So he went back in his room, packed a suit case, booked a flight for Barcelona, his favorite city in the whole world.  
  
At the Bennet's House, Theresa was telling once again what happened to her and how Kay was involved in her downfall. Charity was all hear about new trash on Kay. She hated her has much as Theresa.  
  
- I need to avenge myself... I want my life back!  
  
Charity tried to comfort Theresa by telling her that Kay ruined her life as well... that she needed a revenge on her too. They looked at each other with a strange look that meant they had any idea of what they could do to her.  
  
Miguel was walking around town, wondering what he could do to have Kay talk to him again. He tought about bringing her flower and tell he was sorry about what he said. He knew that Kay would never believe him. He had to find a way, he wanted to be a part in his baby's life. Family was everything to him and if Kay let him in her life again, he would never let her down again.  
  
Kay was still waiting in the living room. She was tired and went upstairs to see if something was happening with Fox or if she would go alone. He was not in the room. She looked around the mansion and discovered that he left her a note on her bed.  
  
Dear Kay,  
  
I can't stand the pain anymore... I've decided to leave this hell... Maybe I'll see you again someday... Don't look for me and please don't be mad at me... I'm not leaving you, it's just to painful to stay You're the best and I'm a fool...  
  
Good Bye  
  
Fox  
  
Kay couldn't believe what she just read. She ran into Alaister's office and he was not there. **What's wrong with me?? Everytime I need somebody, there's no one for me why?? WHY???** Kay was crying and she fell on the floor, clutching the little piece of paper in her hand... **Why does this always happen to me? I start to fall in love with the guy and I'm left alone again...**  
  
At the same moment Kay read the letter he left her, Fox was in his car, going to the airport. He felt a horrible pain seer in his chest, as if he was ripped in two. Then he felt his heart brake again. He felt so guilty leaving Kay like this.. In his heart he knew he needed to go back right now. Kay needed him, he felt it. When he came inside the mansion, he ran over at Kay's room, she wasn't there. He went to his room, she wasn't there either. He ran to his grand-father's office and he found Kay, crying on the floor, holding her belly like it was the last this she would ever do.  
  
When she saw him, all the pain she was feeling was gone. She was so happy to see that he changed his mind.  
  
- Fox, I tought that I would never see you again! I tought that I did something wrong.. I'm sorry if I ever did anything wrong...  
  
- SShhh Kay, you didn't do anything wrong.. I'm sorry I've left you like this. I felt like something was ripped from myself as I approched the airport.. I'll never leave you like this I promise!  
  
He took Kay in his arms and lead her in her room.  
  
- So, about the ultrasound thing.. I'm sorry... Can we still go to your appointement?  
  
Alaister came in Kay's room and said that the doctor was coming here instead, it would be more simple like this. Kay was so happy right now. She was with people that were really caring about her. She asked Alaister if he would like to stay to see the ultrasound of her baby. Alaister said that he would be more than happy to do so.  
  
Alaister annonced that there would be a costume ball soon, to present Kay as a member of the Crane family, not by blood but by heart. He tought that Kay suffered enough and that she needed a safe home for her and her small baby. No one could ever hurt her in here. He decided a costume ball because he tought that Kay would have lot's of fun and so would he. Alaister told kay that she could invite who she wanted anybody. She decided that she would invite her sister and her father, these were the only two that cared about her since Charity came to town. This would be a great day. 


End file.
